


Eastward Bound

by Seeking7



Series: Gift Fics 💖 [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Legend trying his best to understand, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Sky being a good sweet religious boy, Temple of Time, Time's Time (OoT), angst (sorta), i love you so much, me: yes, nobody: how much overwrought imagery are you gonna put in this fic, too much imagery oml usagi im so sorry, usagi if you're reading this let it be known that I would do anything for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking7/pseuds/Seeking7
Summary: Sky sees snow for the first time in his life, and takes a few quiet moments to explore the winter wonderland Time's Castle Town has become. His wandering leads him to the Temple of Time, and he has many astonished, humble, and thankful words to give the Goddesses.However, not everyone understands his religiosity.Especially not the Hero of Legend.
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Gift Fics 💖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911241
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	Eastward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usagisama68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagisama68/gifts).



> A gift fic for one of the kindest, gentlest, most talented people on the LU Discord. Usagi, you've taught me so much, and I'm so honored and blessed to call you my friend. I truly hope you enjoy this fic, and, if you don't, let me know so I can make it better. I love you to the moon and back!

It was snowing in Castle Town. 

Sky pressed his face to the window and watched his breath frost the glass. The tip of his nose grew cold and pink, and his ears twitched gently as he watched the white fluff drift downward. 

How could something so simple be so beautiful? 

It was impossible to believe that the old man saw such a sight every winter. 

Sky watched breathlessly as the snow piled up in glistening, ivory sheets, seeping between cobblestones and icing the foundations of brick houses. Tiny footprints were embossed in the snow, the only indication of the street children that weaved in and out of the alleyways and fell asleep under cloth awnings and fire-warmed porches. The acidic, sour smell of the potion shop burned against Sky’s tongue, jostling against the steely aroma of ice oozing through the floorboards. He inhaled sharply as a white flake fluttered and pressed itself to the window. The dollop of icy lace smiled at him before melting against the glass, now hot from his breath. 

The shuffle of leather on wood grew louder. Sky remained silent as Twilight’s presence grew heavy in his peripheral vision. 

“How long are you planning to stare out that window?” 

“As long as I can,” Sky finally replied. “It’s so beautiful outside.” 

“Have you not seen snow before?” 

“...is that what it’s called?” 

The rancher’s eyebrows flickered upwards. Dusky sun rays percolated through the thick, paneled glass, turning the tips of Twilight’s eyelashes gold and seeping into the friendly creases around his mouth. The tight-lipped confusion on his face cracked when he met Sky’s eyes. The rancher’s arm reached behind him and untucked the pelt from his belt, and he shrugged his shoulders until the coat sloughed off his shoulders and into his hands. Before Sky could protest or even fully process what was happening, the rancher’s thick wolf pelt was draped around his shoulders. 

“What--”

“Listen here,” Twilight began. “The old man said we’ll be going back to Lon-Lon Ranch later this evening -- after we find and buy this blue potion I’m half-sure doesn’t exist -- so why don’t you take some time to step out and explore? Just meet us back here before the sun sets. No need to give me that look, I trust your sense of direction far more than the champion or traveler’s. Really, it’s alright! Snow is much more fun up close, you know.” 

Rough, black fur bristled around Sky’s neck as he pulled the hood over his head. The rancher let out a smoky laugh at the others' vibrant expression, whispering that Sky looked very strange with the somber pelt wrapped around him. The Chosen Hero caught a glimpse of himself in the glassy floorboards on his way out and snorted in agreement; the heavy, brooding coat wasn’t his aesthetic, but it would keep him warm, and that was more than enough. 

The door shut behind him with a resolute bang, and Twilight’s cunning, gentle eyes trailed behind Sky as he meandered off the shop porch and into the plaza. 

All the hot air bundled in his lungs escaped in a vaporescent puff as he took in the world around him.

White. 

_ Everywhere.  _

It blanketed the ground in blinding sheets, stained cinnabar and maroon from the slipping sun. It crumbled and crunched underneath his feet and dusted his boots with chalky powder. It clung to the wolf pelt and studded it with tiny, white jewels. 

_ Plip. _

_ Plip.  _

_ Plip. _

The silk rustle of snowflakes hitting snowflakes was the only sound in the entire world. 

_ Wow.  _

He wandered slowly, aimlessly, terrified of blemishing the snow yet intrigued by its superficial softness. Alleyways unspooled in front of him, inviting him down crammed, cobblestone paths dripping with white wonder. Glimpses of stray animals darted in and out of his vision. Laundry lines heavy with snow sagged above his head, criss-crossed threads of white splitting the sky into orange fragments. 

Something deep in Sky’s heart stirred. He wrung his hands in his sailcloth, bottling his breath so the drifting streamers of snow wouldn’t be disturbed. Snowflakes hung on the tips of his lashes and fluttered down his face with each blink, carried eastward by the breeze. Sky’s heart beat twice before he decided to follow them. 

The tiny, ivory heralds drifted out of the alleyways and through the plaza. Sky trailed behind them, his face roseate from the cold. Snow crunched and fluffed behind his boots as he passed the potion shop, joining the cloud of east-bound snowflakes. They breezed around a cluster of shops and settled on a stony, icy step, waiting for Sky to join them. 

Chest thick with mucus and eyes hot with cold, Sky placed his hands on his knees and waited for his breath to clear. Sweat trickled down his back as his fingertips grew numb. He ran a hand down his face as his breathing returned to normal. 

He nearly doubled over again when he took in the sight in front of him. 

Tiny, lavender blossoms dotted the sea of snow, harmonizing with the long, green tendrils of grass and brazen, golden flowers. A cyan moat glimmered under an icy film, and grey birds flitted overhead. Sky’s breathing stopped as his eyes climbed from the floor to the central figure of the clearing. 

A massive, spectacular temple stared down at him. Snow steepled on top of the nave roof and dripped off the buttresses, threading down crevices between the bricks like black lace on a mourner’s head. Music rumbled under the cold earth, and the presence of something far greater than himself sighed and sung through the air.

The snowflakes were picked up again by a stray breeze and stopped at the foot of the temple. 

Sky’s breath hitched, but he obeyed. 

His footsteps were slow and reverent, almost as silent as the snowfall around him. The smell of incense and song grew almost nauseating as he reached the door of the temple, and he lingered in front of the enormous doors. 

He bowed his head, and stepped inside the temple. 

Baritone song echoed from above and reflected off the windows. A crimson carpet edged with gold stretched underneath him and muffled his quiet, astonished steps. The smell of earth, water, fire, and light undulated through the room, mixing with the subtle hum of divinity. The shadow of snowflakes falling outside were magnified by the light streaming through the windows. 

His eyes watered, but not from the cold.

Sky shrugged off the wolf pelt and left it at the temple entrance, and, after a moment of deliberation, folded and placed the sailcloth on top. The hairs on his neck stood up as he made his way to the center of the temple. 

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

And the weight of the world’s glory came crashing onto his shoulders. Sky dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together, heart bursting with a thousand unsung praises.

He thought of the snow, the moat, the animals curled under frosted boughs and kitchen stoves, of the harsh, grating voice of veterans and worried mothers. His mind grew loud with memories of blue ink written in the margin of thick textbooks, a pendulum of braided hair, yellowed scrolls spiderwebbed with a hundred years of wisdom. 

_ Thank you, Nayru.  _

He thought of fire, of the thick, tangled bundle of warmth that burned his heart when he thought of home. He remembered embers so small they perished when they touched his skin, the smell of the champion’s signature soup, warm blankets, warmer smiles. His scars twitched as he recalled the electric, overwhelming power that flooded his lungs on the final battlefield. His forehead creased with pride and power. 

_ Thank you, Din.  _

He thought of the tiny crocuses growing in the snow, of small flowers and plants that refused to die and thumb-sized birds learning to fly. Memories of hills carpeted in green and ponds glistening with algae buzzed under his skin, of bright red hair and fearless smiles and swords that glinted in the dewey morning light. 

_ Thank you, Farore.  _

The snow rustled outside the temple. The sunlight faded, and a violet veil fell over the world. Birds sung softly as the sound of familiar laughter and even more familiar footsteps echoed in the distance.

Sky’s face glistened with tears. 

His cheeks burned from smiling.

_ Thank you, Hylia. _

_ Thank you, thank you, thank you,  _ **_thank you_ ** _.  _

His eyes were open, lips sealed, hands unclasped and plastered against the floor; a perfect picture of sacrilegious prayer, yet the sincerity in his supplication effervesced from his heart and illuminated his face. Tears twinkled as they dripped off his face and darked the red carpet beneath him. 

_ Thank you, Hylia.  _

_ Thank you.  _

_ Thank you, thank you, thank--  _

“Sky! We’ve been looking for you everywhere! What’s the hold-up? If I hadn’t decided to set out to look for you, the rancher and I would have waited in front of that potion shop long enough for the sailor to grow a full beard!” 

Quick, careful, clipped footsteps echoed off the tiles. Sky rubbed the happy tears from his face before the veteran could glimpse them. 

“Sorry,” Sky began. “I just found this place and, you know…” 

“Know what?” Legend said, hands on his hips and eyes cloudy with irritation. 

“You know,” Sky replied intelligently, gesticulating to the vaulted roof and frosted, clerestory windows as if they held the answer. “You know, I’m just, you know, just enjoying being here…” 

“What is there to enjoy?” Legend said, rolling his eyes. “It’s cold and dark. I bet twenty rupees that there’s a wallmaster hanging somewhere in here.” 

Sky’s eyebrows knotted. His eyes took on the soft, distant quality of someone staring inward, and his fingers absently fiddled with the peach fuzz on his chin. The veteran’s face was blank and patient, but familiarity rippled underneath as another tear fell from Sky’s eyes. 

A split second passed, a heartbeat of understanding, and the veteran turned away.

“I don’t understand these things,” Legend finally relented, bowing his head and letting his chin rest against his collarbone. “I don’t know what you feel when you step in a place like this, but whatever it is, I don’t feel it. I don’t have it. And I don’t know if I want it.”

“What do you mean? Are you trying to say--” 

“Okay, listen. I know that there’s something, ugh, some _ one  _ here, someone that’s not us, but I don’t feel it. I know it here,” Legend said, pressing a finger to his temple, “but I don’t know it here,” he continued, tapping his sternum. 

“And?”

“And I feel like I should.” 

“What  _ do _ you feel?” 

“Nothing.” 

“That’s a lie.”

The light grew dimmer. Legend said nothing.

“...do you really think they see us? Do you really think they understand? Tell me the truth, Sky. Do they love us? Do they care?” 

Sky’s heart quickened. His answer jetted through his veins and up into his mouth, yet he bit back his reply. He let the coolness of the tile seep through his fingers and waited for it to reach his head. 

“Why don’t you ask them?” he said at last. 

The veteran opened his mouth, then closed it, a ghost of reservation skittering over his lips.

A teardrop fell from Legend’s face. The last beam of daylight shimmered in its watery grasp before dissipating onto the floor. 

And the world-weary, heartbroken veteran crumpled to his knees. 

Music hummed through the temple, surging beneath their feet and filling their lungs. A cluster of snowflakes blew in through the ajar temple dors and rested at Legend’s feet, no longer eastward bound, but homeward bound. 

Sky smiled and wiped away the slickness from his cheeks. 

_ Thank you.  _

_ Thank you, Hylia.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, even though I'm slower at responding to comments than usual (thank you, college apps and AP classes), I always respond to each and every comment I get, so don't be afraid to as questions or let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
